


Silent Moments

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Sometimes words aren't necessary
Relationships: SB/VM





	Silent Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is *extremely* experimental fic. It's written almost directly from a dream I had a while ago, and I figured, hey, you guys might like it. Not beta-ed... Picture this all in a silent-movie sepia-wash. Comments and criticism welcome--I'm not so sure about this one, and would welcome ideas!

Scene opens: an unadorned stage, a door at stage left visible.

Camera pans to the left to reveal Bean and an unknown blonde on the floor, her on top, kissing and snuggling. Bean is shirtless and barefoot, but she's fully clothed. Closeup on their faces--Bean is blissful--but she's slightly bored.

The door at stage left opens--but the camera cuts back to the blonde before we see who's behind it. The blonde looks up and her face brightens. She pulls away from Bean, who tries to hold her, his face wistful--but he's left stretching his hand to her as she moves away. Camera pans with her to focus on Orlando, who welcomes her into his arms and turns a "sorry, mate!" look Bean's way.

Cut back to Bean, who's the picture of sorrow--arm thrown over his face, mouth clenched. Lost out again. "You've no manner of luck at all, friend" placard over the screen.

A growl comes from off-camera, and Bean drops his arm to bare his face, still wet with tears. His eyes go wide. The camera pans left... to reveal Viggo, barefoot and shirtless, in torn jeans, crawling purposefully towards Bean... a la "Walk on the Moon," his face intent, predatory. Cut back to Bean, but pull back to a full-body shot, so we can see his reactions.

He shivers, with his entire body, as Viggo stalks him, then slowly crawls up his body until they're face to face. A beat, two, and then Viggo takes his mouth, hungrily and deeply, and Sean surrenders. The kiss breaks, and Viggo mouths "Mine." Sean bares his neck, and Viggo bites, hard enough to bruise. "Yours." Viggo releases Sean's neck and curls up on his chest, head tucked under Sean's chin. Camera pulls in to the two of their faces, blissful as Sean runs a languid hand through Viggo's hair.

Cut to a placard over the screen: "And they lived happily ever after, til the end of their days."


End file.
